User talk:OreoBirdie
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Coolmoongirl page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: 'G'rammar, 'P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Maddyfae (Talk) 16:21, August 12, 2012 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Yeah, I'll do that :) I'll try and get it done sometime soon (though when exactly isn't solid) and I'll post it in your talk once it's done. When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 15:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, well, if you mean technically, I scan the drawn picture and save it to my computer. Then I open it in Paint.NET and use it as the base layer. If you want the final picture to have a white background, add a layer and lower it below the layer of the drawing, and make it white, though it won't show up until you're done. Then add a layer above the drawing and add the color--unfortunately, there's a lot of tracing over lines involved, which can get time consuming. Once that's done, I either merge the layers, or, if I'm using a white background, delete the layer of the drawing and merge the colors down onto the white layer. I'm sorry if that's too confusing. I'm not very good at explaining things ^^; When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 19:48, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Here. I'll work on coloring it digitally (mainly because I find some problems with the hands and glasses), but if you like this you can use it. I hope you don't mind how I made up a few things, like the barrets and socks and such. Does it look okay? When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 18:40, November 25, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: And here's the digital colors. Ya welcome. When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 22:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) My Favorite Character Hello OreoBirdie,this is Amanda. Your character,September is the best looking character. Septembe is so intelligent and even beat Albert in your second episode. i really appreciate your flaws and writing skills even your character,we should be friends. Princess of Fire Kingdom 11:45, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I don't get a Februrary break, but it's no big deal. I'll probably find some time sometime soon ^^ When in doubt, CRY FOR THY MOTHER! (Poptart) 20:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay, must remember to PM these people: Pea&eff Wikidude1234 The Silence 91011 Okamiblossom AgentP12345678990101067 Calvin and Hobbes Okay, you have my permission to make that story, as long as it has a different plot and possibly title too. Have fun making it! :) Phineasnferb (talk) 21:37, March 19, 2013 (UTC)Phineasnferb